


Nadia and Miglog: Childhood

by potlurk



Series: Nadia and Miglog [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Flashback, Gen, Other, Slice of Life, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potlurk/pseuds/potlurk
Summary: A look back into how Nadia and Miglog met.
Series: Nadia and Miglog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918816
Kudos: 3





	Nadia and Miglog: Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> An exploration into Nadia and Miglog's meeting. This eventually will have several chapters.

The window was warm with the afternoon sun. Nadia’s cheek was pressed hard into the surface as she looked at the previously empty house next door. Somehow, she had missed the large van pull into its driveway. No one had been in that house in almost a year!

“New neighbors!” She cheered, charging through the house, a curtain of thick black hair flowing behind her as she scampered through the living room to the kitchen. She leaped onto the counter, knees pressed against the sill of the window facing the single story ranch style house. “I can’t seeeee!” Nadia whined, feet kicking in frustration under herself.

“Off the counter, princess.” Her father called, passing by with a fresh cup of coffee.

“Dad!” Whipping around so fast, the sun-darkened girl almost tumbled backwards off her perch. “Dad dad dad dad! Did you see it?” She came to a sliding stop next to the mustachioed man who sipped his steaming coffee, his tablet temporarily forgotten.

Adjusting his glasses, Gordon Fraterly levelled his freshly opened eyes from his highly energetic daughter to the window she was pointing and wiggling finger at. Ah. “Hm, new neighbors.” He hummed a bit with a nod before taking a sip of the coffee. Looking back to his daughter, the eight year old girl practically vibrated with energy next to him, big amber eyes staring expectantly at him. “... Do you want to g-”

“YES!” Nadia screerched, hopping up and down, spinning around in a circle in the process.

Wincing at his daughter’s incredible volume, Gordon took another sip of his coffee, looking down at the tablet on the table quietly highlighting the local farming network’s stats. “Alright alright…” He laughed a bit, looking back up. “But first, you need pants, princess.”

Nadia looked down to her bare legs, the hem of her thin shirt the only thing keeping her mostly covered still. “Pfft! Details dad!”

“No pants, no new neighbors, that’s the deal kiddo. Can’t go running around naked day one. Alright kiddo? Let them settle in first.” Gordon laughed softly before standing and taking his coffee with him to get himself more presentable as well.

After getting herself ready, Nadia exploded out the front door of her family’s house, charging down the walkway to the sidewalk. “Come on dad!” She yelled, her voice flying away on the morning breeze way out in the middle of the country.

“She’s awfully excited.” A middle-aged woman laughed, her own cup of coffee being held in both hands.

“We’ll be back Luci, we are going to see the new neighbors.” Gordon kissed his wife’s cheek before making his way towards their energetic child. Nadia took off again, running to the house next door. As soon as she almost literally hit the door, she rang the doorbell only three times. “If they weren’t awake already…” Gordon hummed to himself.

The mop of inky hair bounced along with the rest of Nadia as she waited for the door to open. In her mind, she was swearing to Santa, the Easter Bunny, and any mythical creature she could think up she wouldn’t ever ask for anything ever again if they would all just grant her wish of there being even one kid her age in this family.

The door opened.

“Surpise. Pleasant. Hello.” Nadia stood before a creature she had never seen in real life before. Only seen them on broadcasts sometimes. Lots of people talked about them over the net. A Gorblarb - larger than the actual doorway - loomed before her. It even towered several heads over her dad!

"Woah! You're a-" Nadia gasped, jumping forward to place her hands on the relatively smooth looking sheath of flesh covering most of its length. Around its base, the tendrils froze a moment as Nadia leaned heavily against the much taller form. It was warm and surprisingly not slimy like she always thought they would be. She could feel the surface ripple and change underneath her cheek like waves on a lake. Little pressure shifting back and forth.

"Nadia!" Gordon jumped forward, pulling her back. "I'm sorry, she's very excited to have neighbors again." The IT specialist aologized, securing his overly enthusiastic daughter against his side.

"Assurance. Humor. Dr. Bob is unaffected by your offspring's enthusiasm. Contrarily, the offspring's physical greeting is appreciated." The voice warbled again.

"Doctor?" The middle-aged man's eyebrows rise above the rims of his glasses. "You must be our new town physician."

"Affirmative. Clarification. Yes, Dr. Bob will be providing medical care for this location. It was deemed necessary to place Dr. Bob within an isolated community due to not being human."

Extending a hand, Nadia’s father offered a smile, looking at the area where one would normally assume a human face would be.”Well, Doctor, it’s swell to meet you. My name is Godon and this is Nadia.” Nadia watched in fascination as one of the tendrils raised up, the tip of it carefully wrapping around her father’s hand, squeezing it a bit.

“Affirmative. Reciprocation. It brings Dr. Bob pleasure to meet those of the brood that will be in close proximity.”

“Do’ya have any kids?” Nadia asked now a bit more meekly from her father’s side. Now that her initial excitement had worn off, the sight of this completely alien giant was quite the thing to see. Dr. Bob as they were called was a deep blue with a kind of iridescent hint of purple. It was calming and sort of scary all at the same time.

Nadia couldn’t see it happen, but Dr. Bob seemed to turn their attention to her. “Confirmation. Mirth. Dr. Bob has one offspring within the dwelling. Miglog is experiencing reluctance to meet humans. Miglog has never before met humans.”

“Are they a boy or girl!?” Nadia asked excitedly, bouncing against her dad a bit.

“Now Nadia that’s-”

“Clarification. Understanding. Gorblarb do not require multiple sexes as humans do. Gorblarb simply are as one.” Dr. Bob explained, seeming to shrink a bit while directly addressing Nadia. She blinked as her young brain attempted to piece together the more complicated words. A rapid pulse of rings rippled over Dr. Bob’s surface. Nadia immediately found it to make her think of laughter. “Apology. Clarification. Dr. Bob is neither. Miglog is neither.”

“Oh,” The girl looked to her dad who smiled his most fatherly smile, shrugging a bit. “Well, that doesn’t matter right?” Turning back to Dr. Bob, Nadia beamed a smile at them. She wasn’t even sure they could see it… but… well it never hurt to smile at people, right? “Whenever Miglog wants to play I’m really excited to meet them and play with them!”

“Appreciation. Joy. Dr. Bob shall ensure Nadia’s message is relayed to Miglog." One of the long, blue tendrils reached up to pat the top of Nadia's head gently. The smooth limb was heavy, but praised her carefully. "Assurance. Calm. Miglog requires a length of time to adjust to this new social setting. The amount of time required will be minimal." Nadia grinned up at Dr. Bob as they retracted the tentacle. "Remorseful. Apology. Dr. Bob must return to preparing this structure for Gorblarb comfort."

"Of course Doc. Welcome to the neighborhood. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Confirmation." Dr. Bob gurgled, tipping forward a touch in a small now.

The door closed, leaving Nadia and her father looking at each other. "Well, that was unexpected." Her father chuckled a bit. "They seem nice though." Turning, the father and daughter began their short trek back home.

Nadia looked back to the house, searching the windows of the ranch-style home. From a window, another figure was seen. A smaller version of Dr. Bob, fleshy red instead of calming blue. "Yeah, I'm excited to meet Dr. Bob's… child?"

They neared their own front door, Gordon pausing a moment. "Whaddya say we have a barbeque for the neighborhood to welcome them properly?"

Nadia gasped excitedly. "Yeah! Let's have a party!" She jumped and latched onto her dad excitedly, grinning up at him. Human or not, Nadia was determined to make a friend!


End file.
